When We Were Young
by Child of Insanity
Summary: Songfic. Remus remembers back to when the Marauders were at school. Implied SR slash. GoF


Very slight Remus/Sirius. Really. Little more than lightly implied.  
  
Set during GoF.  
  
Written in 2001, so please bear with the lack of stunning quality here.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K.Rowling, song belongs to Human Nature.   
  
~  
  
Yesterdays-been and gone   
  
When we were young   
  
Remember when   
  
We started out as friends   
  
We were one and the same   
  
Don't even think that I knew your name   
  
That was then   
  
So many things have changed   
  
But looking back on the days   
  
It's good to see that we are still the same   
  
~  
  
Remus sat alone thinking of Sirius, and of his friends. They had been through so much together and for what?   
  
Two of their best friends were dead, one had turned traitor, and Sirius was on the run, hiding from the ruthless guards of Azkaban, the Dementors.   
  
He knew that whatever happened he would still love Sirius, nothing could ever change that, but that didn't meant that it wasn't hard.  
  
Voldemort had been getting stronger, and now when Remus changed he was far more violent than he had once been.  
  
This time, though, he had no friends with him to help him cope. He'd wake up in the morning covered in bruises and scratches and wonder why he bothered even living. He was all alone and was feeling it more as every day passed.   
  
But despite all that, he knew that they hadn't really changedall that much. Sirius was still a practical joker, Remus a werewolf, and Peter was still following those he thought had the most power.  
  
_//Sometimes I wish that innocence would never end   
  
Although memories will fade (no, no)   
  
Time will never take them away// _  
  
If it hadn't been for Peter, James and Lily would still be alive, and Remus knew that he could never forgive his former friend for that.  
  
He knew the true story of what had happened now, and it hurt more than he had thought it would.  
  
He knew that without Peter everything would have been alright, that without him, his friends would be alive, and Sirius wouldn't have to hide.  
  
He remembered James helping Peter when ever he needed it, never asking for anything in return except that Peter was still their friend.  
  
Peter had always folled the strongest people, had lived inaJames and Sirius' shadows because of that.   
  
Remus had been sure that they were his heroes. He had obiviously been wrong.  
  
He remembered them teaching him to be an animagi, laughing and smiling, always patient.   
  
He could never forget. How could he?   
  
Memories were all that he had left of James and Lily, memories and a few old photos.   
  
Sirius was as good as dead too, if the Dementors ever caught him they'd give him the kiss, and that would be the end. They wouldn't care if he was innocent or not.   
  
_//Yesterdays have been and gone   
  
Summer days that seemed so long   
  
All the things we did   
  
When we were young   
  
We had our share of smiles and tears   
  
Its been the same through all the years   
  
Even shared our favourite songs   
  
When we were young //  
_  
  
What he wouldn't give to go back in time. Back to their school days.   
  
He smiled slightly remembering summers at James' home.  
  
Every day had seemed to go forever, until those last few when they all seemed far too short.   
  
He laughed softly, remembering seventh year when they had all visited Lily's house for a week.   
  
That was certainly a week he'd never forget.  
  
Lily's sister Petunia had made it as clear as possible without physically throwing them out of the house, that they were not wanted, at least until she saw Sirius.   
  
No one could resist Sirius when he turned on the charm. Not even Petunia.  
  
Petunia had spent the rest of the week following them around, clinging to Sirius like an overgrown parasite.   
  
At the end of the week, when they were all safely away from there, Sirius was determined to prove to Remus that he loved him and not Lily's sister.   
  
While Remus hadn't needed any convincing, he had certainly found the experience enjoyable.   
  
There were dark times as well. They had all had their share of tears.   
  
Remus when the others had found out that he was a werewolf.   
  
He had been scared that they'd hate him and had run to the boy's dorm in tears and immediately started to pack. Sirius got tohim first, furious that had Remus thought they would reject him.   
  
That had been one of the worst and the best days of his life.   
  
Worst because his friends had found what he was and the best because that was when Sirius told him that he loved him.   
  
He remembered James' despair when Lily had dated a Ravenclaw named Chris. That had ended well too, when Sirius found out that Lily was only with him to make James jealous, and to try and make him see that she wasn't going to wait around for him forever.   
  
And then there was Peter, Peter who hadseemed to cry at everything, the only time that he hadn't being when James and Lily had died.   
  
They'd shared so much, and lost so much.   
  
That wasn't supposed to happen, friends were supposed to stay together forever. Not leave eachother alone.   
  
They were supposed to sit and talk when they were old and grey about their favourite old songs and all the things that they did when they were young.   
  
_//Sometimes I wish the days we had would never end   
  
Although time is moving fast (so fast)   
  
Memories were made to last   
  
Even on your own   
  
Know you'll never be alone   
  
The memories we made   
  
Time will never take them away//  
_  
  
He wished that they were still the Marauders. Wished that they could go back to the times of running through the Forbidden Forest together on the night of the full moon.   
  
Back to when the worst thing that could happen to them would be to get in trouble with the teachers because of something that James and Sirius did to Snape.   
  
He glanced around grimly. History was repeating itself. Only this time instead of Lily and James Potter being hunted it was their son Harry.   
  
All he had left of them was his memories and their son. He couldn't afford to lose Harry too.   
  
He thought back to the last time he'd seen Sirius. It was just after he'd resigned from Hogwarts. They'd only had an hour together and Remus could still remember Sirius' last words to him before he left.   
  
"Even on your own, know you'll never be alone, the memories we made,time will never take them away. Never forget the past, always remember them and what we had." Sirius had smiled "And what we still have"   
  
_//All the yesterdays have been and gone   
  
And the summer days that seemed so long   
  
All the things we used to do, when we,   
  
When we were young// _


End file.
